Fulfilling Destiny
by Angel Of Serenity
Summary: My 2nd SMoon FAnfic, in the R season, of the breakup. B4 Dic's ep:"promisesfulfilled ", so Usagi and MAmoru haven't "made up" yet, sooo, if Usagi is kidnapped now, and subject to Diamando's advances, what will her answer be....?
1. Defenses

1 Fulfilling Destiny  
  
Chapter 1: Defenses  
  
-By: Angel Of Serenity  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Okkkkayyyyy, I once told someone that I thought "Hidden Emotions" was the only Sailor Moon Fic that I was ever going to do, lemme let you in on a lil' secret.I lied. I'm planning this one out really well, At least I like to think I am.^^; and I've got the general jist of this story in my head. This is, as you may have guessed, taking place in the R Season of SM. The renowned breakup part of it. Yep, aren't I original? I've only seen about a couple thousand other fics about the breakup, but who cares? Maybe mine will stand out.Hey, it had to in order for you to want to read it, right.?  
  
^_^  
  
On with Chapter 1!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Defenses  
  
  
  
The silver moon was hanging low in the Tokyo skyline. The midnight air and velvety blue of the sky contrasted against the shining diamonds of stars.  
  
Usagi looked at the girl in the full-length mirror. She saw pale skin, stringy blonde hair, and nappy at that, and large droopy looking eyes that seemed too big for her head.  
  
Needless to say, she was very disappointed at what she saw. She brought her hands up to her face, and began in an attempt to try and somehow change how she looked. After about 15 minutes of seemingly useless torture on her face, she gave up. She took a few steps back and let her hair down from its normal odangos and watched her reflection more intently. She swirled around, and looked behind herself. She looked at her hair more closely now. She saw a few stray strands that were a little uneven compared to the rest of the mass of gold, but that was normal, right? She looked at her face again. There were no blemishes that marred her face.but her eyes did have a look of weariness in them, along with already being oversized. She then stepped back a few more steps and looked at her whole figure. She turned around numerous times, and scrutinized the image that was before her. Forty-five minutes had passed since the scrutinizing had begun, and Usagi was beginning to feel the weight of fatigue on her shoulders. Reluctantly, she turned off the bedroom light, and went to her bed.  
  
Luna wasn't there, Usagi was thankful for that. Finally, no one was there to tell her to go to sleep. No relentless nagging to become a stronger and better leader. She had been through enough grief, and to have Luna there add to her problems wasn't what Usagi was going to stand.  
  
Usagi lie there staring at her ceiling.  
  
'To think, after all these years, that Mamo-cha-. that Mamoru could still be so . . . cold.' She didn't know why she thought it, it just.came out. Within seconds of thinking it, Usagi burst into tears. She cried and screamed into her pillow as a precaution not to wake anybody. It wasn't fair.it wasn't!!!  
  
'What did I ever do wrong.? What was it about me . . . ' Usagi kept crying until she had no more tears left to cry. As though Fate enjoyed watching her suffer, Usagi heard a faint beeping sound coming from her nightstand. Her communicator was beeping and the red light at the corner of the screen was glowing.  
  
Usagi took a few minutes to compose herself, and then breathed deeply a couple times before answering the call. She clicked the bottom left hand button, hoping the call was from Ami.  
  
It was Luna.  
  
" Usagi!!! What took you so long?!?! Well, c'mon there's been another droid attack. It's at the mini mall on the corner of Abazu and Chiba! Well...? What are you waiting for! Get moving! "  
  
With that, the communicator connection was cut and Usagi was still staring at the blank screen. She stood there by the stand and stared at the blank screen for a good fifteen minutes. Suddenly, the beeping started up again. Usagi waited another five minutes before clicking the communicator on again. This time it was Rei.  
  
" C'mon Odango! What the hell are you waiting for.?!?!?!? " Screeched the raven haired soldier. Usagi had had it. She brought the communicator up to her lips and said harshly,  
  
" Shut-up, Bitch. Just hold it down and try not to get killed before I get there. "  
  
And off the communicator went. Usagi closed her eyes and willed her transformation to come without having to shout the words. In a flash of light, Usagi was replaced with Sailor Moon. She looked down at her attire, and then stared into the mirror once more. She gave it one ferocious kick and then leapt from her balcony to the wall surrounding her house, before she even heard the crash. Usagi stood on the concrete wall and let a cold breeze graze her features. The air went through her hair and let it flow against the velvet of the sky. Again, came the feeling of fatigue that rested so heavily upon her shoulders. Usagi rolled her head around, trying to shake off the feeling. With no success, she jumped up on another wall and started in a dead sprint towards the mini mall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mini Mall at corner of Chiba and Abazu.  
  
  
  
" Waaaaahhhhh!!!!!!! I want to go home!!!!! "  
  
Screeched the small pink haired child that was floating in mid-air. A bright gold crescent moon shone brightly on her forehead.  
  
" Ohhh, don't cry little Rabbit! You'll only waste your energy!!! "  
  
A droid accompanied by a large drum around her waist, came towards the girl; lightening streaming from her form.  
  
The child screamed even louder. Suddenly, a solitary red rose was sent through the drum. Both droid and child, along with Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus looked up to see a cloaked figure in the shadows.  
  
" Tuxedo Kamen!!! " They all yelled in unison.  
  
He jumped down from the ledge he was on and, to the surprise of everyone, landed on his feet. While in the middle of another one of his haiku, the droid came after Chibi-usa again. Tuxedo grabbed her and pulled her out of the way just in time, and Jupiter counter attacked with her Thunder Dragon. In a tone of annoyance, Tuxedo Kamen spatted,  
  
" Where is that lazy leader of yours.?!?! Don't tell me she's not awake.! "  
  
  
  
" Maybe you should just cut the crap for once and make an attack on the enemy before vice versa.? "  
  
The voice sounded unnatural to be Usagi's. It had no feeling, no life in it; it was void of human emotion and feeling.  
  
Nevertheless, there stood Sailor Moon, in the doorway to the parlor where everyone was. No one seemed to notice her different voice, however.  
  
" What took you so long.?!?! " Spat Mars.  
  
" You cut the crap too, Mars. I'm not in the mood to fool around. Let's just kill this thing and get it over with. "  
  
That, everyone got, and couldn't believe.  
  
Sailor Moon walked ever so slowly towards where the droid was . . . after it had deflected Jupiter's attacks.  
  
She walked over to it, faced down, until she was right in front of it.  
  
" What's this.? Ohhh, I get it, save the puny ones for last, huh.? "  
  
The droid joked . . . BIG mistake.  
  
A wry smile came across Sailor Moon's lips as she looked up at the droid with a gleam in her eye and whispered,  
  
" Wrong. "  
  
She leapt from her position on the ground and above the droid. She kicked it hard in the face with her heel and then landed on the opposite side of where she was standing at the doorway. The droid skidded across the tile flooring and rammed into a wall. Sailor Moon ran at top speed towards the droid with her scepter in both hands. She ran towards it and hit the droid square across the jaw with the top of her scepter. Small spats of blood fell from the droid's mouth and onto the whiteness of her Sailor uniform. Everyone looked on in amazement at what was happening.  
  
The droid was done for. Sailor Moon merely walked over to where the droid now was, and pointer her scepter at it. She whispered her attack, and the droid was dust, leaving behind only a tarnished jewel.  
  
Sailor Moon stood there for a few moments before turning to face the others. They were still gaping in awe.  
  
They're stupefied.  
  
" Well...? What are you all waiting for, get that child back where she's suppose to be.! "  
  
Sailor Moon ordered the others.  
  
No one moved. The others were seemingly still looking at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was about to retort, when she felt a bright light emanating against her back. She turned around, and there stood . . .  
  
  
  
-End Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, how am I doing.? Any good so far? Well..? C'mon! Tell me!!!!!!!!!!! Silence Fine! At least Review.!!!! Well, Okie Dokies, it's 12 midnight, and I'm goin' to bed.  
  
R'member, r&r!!! ^_^***  
  
-Angel Of Serenity 


	2. The Abduction!

1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Fulfilling Destiny  
  
Chapter 2: The Abduction!  
  
-By: Angel Of Serenity  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Do you really want to hear me yak away? Or do you want to read the chapter already? I thought so, BUT please read this anyway! Jenny, thankz 4 your review! And also thank the other two people who reviewed! I'm sorry I don't know ur names, but I'm off line now, typing this up, so I can't go check and see what they were.^^;;;; Sorry excuse, I know, but I gotta get this typed! ^_^ So, without further ado, here is chapter 2!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Abduction!  
  
  
  
No one moved. The others were seemingly still looking at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was about to retort, when she felt a bright light emanating against her back. She turned around, and there stood.  
  
A man who looked to be in his early twenties was surrounded in a sphere of white shining light. His arms were crossed against his chest and his eyes closed. He was dressed in a white dress suite that was embossed with embroidery across the front. His hair was a white that seemed to hold a light bluish tint to it. His eyes were closed.  
  
All the Sailor Senshi, Chibi-usa, and Tuxedo Kamen were now staring at this newcomer with wide eyes. Tuxedo unconsciously picked Chibi-usa up and held her in his comforting embrace. At that instant, Usagi felt something pull on the link she shared with Mamoru. The link was pulling on her heart, and when she turned to face Tuxedo Kamen, she was greeted with the sight of the child, snuggled gently in his arms. Usagi could feel her heart slowly breaking into a million pieces within her. She could also feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She held them back, and turned around to face this new comer. He was more than likely an ally to Rubeus and the Sisters.  
  
" ...You're right, my queen. I do have acquaintances with the one you know as Rubeus and the Sisters. Fortunately for me, they're not who I came to see.Serenity. "  
  
Everyone gasped in shock at what he had said, Sailor Moon especially.  
  
" You mean you."  
  
Sailor Moon's and everybody else's question was interrupted by someone.  
  
" What do you mean, Serenity? And Queen.?!?! What are you talking about.? "  
  
Chibi-usa had opened her big mouth before the question was answered.  
  
The heartache once again forgotten, Sailor Moon was on the verge of ramming harsh words down the child's throat. And she was certainly looking forward to, too. However, more and more words continued to pour from the small child.  
  
Sailor Moon's thoughts were desperately trying to be contained by her.  
  
' 1.2.3.4.5. Breathe in and out. Hold your temper. Don't let the little annoying brat get on your nerves, Usagi. '  
  
  
  
" I agree with you.after having to put up with it here, no wonder it's so easy for you to deal with it in the future. "  
  
Once again, all eyes were on the new comer. Sailor Moon stared up at him in awe.  
  
" But I.I was just.. "  
  
" Thinking it.? Of course you were, how else would I have known? No words were spoken. "  
  
He then began his decent downward to where the rest of them were on the floor. He landed on the tiled floor with a clank of his shoes.right on front of Sailor Moon. He was much taller that she was. He towered over her figure even more than Mamoru used to when they were standing in that stance. He slowly moved his hand up to her and held her face in its warm embrace. Sailor Moon stopped breathing.  
  
".It is you. Your eyes.they're even more beautiful now then they are. "  
  
Before the compliment could be finished, the man was suddenly charged at by a man in a black cape and top hat. Bloody murder was shining through Tuxedo Kamen's eyes. Or perhaps it was jealousy.?  
  
" You stay away from her!!! "  
  
His voice rang through out the building they were in and was accompanied by the shock of Sailor Moon.and Chibi-usa.  
  
The man was slightly amused by this exceedingly rude person. A small wry smile crossed his lips. He managed to jump back before ever being struck by the man who was now between him and Serenity. When he noticed this, the smile faded as he recognized the attire this man was wearing and just who he was, or would be . . .  
  
Sailor Moon stepped back behind the man that was 'suppose' to 'hate' her, only because of habit.  
  
She was about to grab his arm as she had done so many times before, but she caught herself right when she was about to. Instead, she stepped further back with the rest of the group.  
  
".Oh, you're right. How rude of me. No introductions. Is that what the problem is? Well, it is rude to leave those out in the presence of a lady such as you. "  
  
He motioned towards Sailor Moon, and she could feel her cheeks flush at being addressed with such elegance and meaning.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen narrowed his eyes at this person.  
  
" I am.Prince Diamando.Of the Dark Moon. I am the future ruler of Crystal Tokyo. When the 30th Century comes, I will rule all things, and by my side will be. "  
  
Everyone was silent while Diamando spoke.  
  
Diamando stared long and hard at Sailor Moon, just to make certain that she knew he was about to say her name.  
  
".Is you, Neo-Queen Serenity. "  
  
Everyone gasped and looked towards Sailor Moon.  
  
All was silent until when Diamando had said finally sank in.  
  
" WhAt ArE yOu TaLkIng AboUt.?!?!?! "  
  
Chibi-usa once again enlightened the air with her loud voice. AN: Annoying little brat..   
  
Mercury was about to ask Diamando to please repeat what it was he had stated.  
  
Chibi-usa was about to continue with her interrogation, when she was silenced by the most unexpected person.  
  
" Chibi-usa, shut up!!! "  
  
All eyes turned towards the man in the cape and behind the mask. His own eyes were a turbulent sapphire blue.  
  
Once again all was silenced.  
  
Diamando looked down on this parade of characters that his queen was surrounded by. He was most pleased with the outcome of the young Endymion. He seemed very distraught about the news of his ruling with the queen. However, he was more than surprised with what was said next.  
  
" Prince Diamando, who are you? And what are you doing here.? "  
  
Sailor Moon had walked up to below where he was hovering in the air.  
  
Diamando looked down at this young girl who would one day be the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She had the same features and stance that the queen had. He couldn't think of how Rubeus and the Sisters could be so dense as to not know who she was. The resemblance was astounding. He was surprised that there really wasn't any difference between the past and the future self of the queen.  
  
" Sailor Moon.?!? "  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
Diamando looked for a moment, confused. Then he said,  
  
" Sailor Moon.? I was wondering about that. Tell me, Usagi- why do so many call you by so many different names.? "  
  
Everyone stared wide-eyed at Diamando and then to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon's mouth was agape at how he could know that she was.  
  
" THERE'S NO WAY THAT USAGI OF ALL PEOPLE IS SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Chibi-usa stood defiantly and shouted the words at Diamando.  
  
Sailor Moon was still in semi-shock at how he knew her safely guarded alias.  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Moon was aware of the glares of contempt from most of the other Soldiers. She didn't have to be able to read their minds to know what they were asking. BUT she didn't tell anybody!!! She would certainly know if she had indeed told somebody.  
  
Even Tuxedo Kamen was glaring at Sailor Moon.  
  
' How irresponsible can you be Usagi?!?! '  
  
Tuxedo's thought weren't only to himself; they were heard by another.  
  
Diamando heard them, and so his assumption was correct. She was indeed the queen, and the story of legend that the invincible warrior Sailor Moon was her young self, was indeed true. Just then, an idea occur to him when he looked down and once again and saw the turbulence in the young Endymion's eyes. Diamando raised his hand and willed what he wanted to come to him.  
  
Slowly, but surely, Sailor Moon began to take notice of something. She was growing taller.no.she was floating.! She gasped in fright as she realized she was leaving the safety of the ground and transcending into the air.! Everyone else watched as Sailor Moon was hoisted up by some unknown phenomenon towards the man newly dubbed, Diamando. Sailor Moon stopped her decent right when she reached his height, or a little less than that. She looked up at him with fright clearly visible in her eyes. Diamando once again raised his hand up to her face.  
  
" At least in this form. "  
  
Sailor Moon could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest as he spoke.  
  
".You're not glaring at me, as though I weren't even human. "  
  
Diamando's hand was about to touch the skin of Sailor Moon's cheek when there was a sort of static shock between the two of them and the Ginzushou looked as though it were reacting to something. It looked as though it were reacting to Diamando. Swirls of bright, blinding light were emanating from the Ginzushou within Sailor Moon's brooch.  
  
Diamando was taken aback, and out of habit, he unconsciously brought up his protective shield around himself. In doing so, he lost his concentration that it took to have Sailor Moon float in the air.  
  
Sailor Moon was staring wide-eyed at her brooch and the erratic swirls of light it was emitting. She hardly realized that she was falling . . .  
  
Tuxedo Kamen turned and shielded Chibi-usa with his body; his back facing the falling Sailor Moon.  
  
The other senshi were having trouble seeing Sailor Moon with the bright light coming from her. However, they did rush over to her.  
  
Time seemed to slow as Sailor Moon was growing ever so nearer to the hard floor. When it seemed as though she hit the floor, another, much brighter, light seemed to explode in the mall. It was like an explosion of too great a proportion to be seen, all that could be seen by anybody, was a blinding light. AN: Picture the explosion in the R Movie when the explosion and the senshi have to jump and land, but Sailor Moon doesn't really.  
  
A solitary scream of fright could be heard from the explosion of light.  
  
" Sailor Moon.! "  
  
The unisoned cry of the senshi was directed towards where the previous scream had been emitted.  
  
Much to the surprise of everyone, the light didn't die down for a few long moments. When it did seem to fade however, everyone was surprised to find a seemingly unconscious Sailor Moon floating in the center of a glowing sphere caused by the Silver Crystal. She was just floating there. Suddenly, the Ginzushou gave a jolt; it looked as though Sailor Moon's body had been jolted with electricity. The light grew brighter, and the pink, shiny ribbons of Usagi's transformation came undone and unwrapped themselves from around her body. Once where the form of Sailor Moon had occupied one second, was now the unconscious figure of a fourteen year-old Usagi in pink pajamas.  
  
The brooch that Sailor Moon wore on her front bow was still there, however. It was lightly hovering above Usagi's chest.  
  
AN: If you watch Escaflowne, picture that scene in the intro when Hitomi is kind of "holding" her pendant and that light emanates from it.   
  
Then, with no forewarning, the Ginzushou sent another wave of light through Usagi's being. Usagi's pink pajamas seemed to be cut into strips of ribbon. As they covered Usagi's body, they melded together to form the white, silver tinted gown that was from the wardrobe of Princess Serenity. The ball of light surrounding the princess never dimmed.  
  
Slowly, and unsurely, Serenity opened her eyes and landed softly on the floor. She let her eyes close again and willed the Ginzushou into her sub space pocket. She looked down at her dress and then looked up to be greeted with seven pairs of eyes staring at her.  
  
Mamoru was overwhelmed by the sight of her. He stared at Serenity, memories of the past running through his mind, only to be stopped by the incident not too long ago of him telling her to get out of his apartment because he didn't love her. Still, Mamoru looked on at this unapproachable beauty that was no longer his to claim.  
  
Diamando noticed the look that Tuxedo Kamen had directed towards the princess. He too, was looking at her. She had an aurora that emanated a silver light.  
  
".Princess . . . "  
  
Diamando could only let that solitary word escape his lips. Suddenly, an opportunity struck him, and he wasn't going to waste time now staring at her.especially when if his sudden plan worked, he would be able to gaze upon her features all he liked.  
  
Everyone was still kind of in awe as to what had just happened and Mercury was puzzled as to 'why' it had happened.  
  
Diamando had his opportunity.  
  
He raised his hand in one movement and he formed a ball of black energy in his hands. He then threw it towards the group of Sailor Senshi. The senshi fell back into various things that were around them. They screamed in pain on impact. Tuxedo Kamen had jumped out of the way, with Chibi-usa accompaining him on his escape.  
  
Usagi gasped in surprise, then turned to glare at Diamando with contempt in her eyes, and scrolled across her normally delicate features.  
  
' You're gonna pay for that. '  
  
Usagi thought to herself.  
  
" Oh, am I really.? "  
  
Before Usagi could even attempt to transform, Diamando threw a small white pellet that resembled a marble towards her. It stopped right before hitting her, and formed a glass looking sphere around her instead. Usagi frowned in contempt and was about to attempt making an escape from the domed prison cell, when a shock went through her. Dark energy was being cast into her body, and Usagi screamed blood-curdling screams into the air. Her screams never ceased until she felt unconsciousness pulling over her view. Her sight was growing dimmer until it eventually went completely black. Usagi was about to fall over, when the sphere faded out and reappeared in front of Diamando, depositing the limp body of the Lunar Princess into his arms.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen had left Chibi-usa in a safe place and went back to face Diamando. He came just in time to see the limp body of Usagi in Diamando's arms. From a high beam, Tuxedo leapt and tried to slay Diamando with his cane as he remembered doing with his sword in his previous life.  
  
However, Diamando had gotten what he came for. Dueling was now no longer a concern to him. Neither was the rabbit that Rubeus and the others were sent to capture. He had what he wanted.  
  
Diamando slowly glided backwards and higher into the air.  
  
" Nooo!!! Usagi.!!! "  
  
Screamed the voices of the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
With one final smirk, Diamando faded into nothing more than the air that was originally there, taking the Lunar Princess, Champion of Justice, and 14 year-old Usagi Tsukino with him.  
  
  
  
-End Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, was that too long w/ no plot, or what? I, personally, think it could have been better, but I have just finished typing up an essay on plastics, and compiling pics w/ facts about televisions from the 20's to the 90's. Sooo, other than that, I thank all who reviewed the first chapter!!! I luv U!!!!!! Please review and tell me what you think about chapter 2, okay? Okie Dokies.? Silence C'mon! We've been through this.I write, u review, kapiesh.? Silence **Pout*** Fine.B that way. I WAS going to tell you the title of chapter 3, but since you're being difficult, I think u can go without.! ****Silence**** aagggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! FINE! I'll tell you, mainly because I want to! grin  
  
Stay tuned for  
  
4.1.1 Chapter 3: Lies and Torment 


End file.
